


What is a Davepeta? Even they don't know

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Gen, Human/Troll Hybrids, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Other, Troll Anatomy, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: or Davepeta needs some alone timeor pent up and put outall the striders, past and present, are placed back on earth, back in Houston, back in the strider apartment, all together. Davepeta has been cooped up for too long and needs some time for their lonesome.prompt: Davepetasprite hashing out some self love/bonding time for themself.





	What is a Davepeta? Even they don't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/gifts).



> this is a gift for sailershanty at sailershanty.tumblr.com for the Homestuck Valentine Gift Exchange 2018. happy valentine! hope you like it. it was fun to write.

It was a little after one in the morning and Davepeta was on a mission. They had been cooped up in a stinking old loft with two Dave's and a Dirk for days now while Bro figured out what to do with them all and they just wanted out. The nepeta half of them wasn’t used to the idea of brothers and ancestors all living under one roof, and the Davesprite half had been living with a planets worth of personal space for more than three years now. Granted the other occupants weren't doing much better. Dirk was living with people for the first time in his life which included an older, shitter version of himself, Dirk's bro had never met any of these people before and just seemed overwhelmed, the bro that Davepeta's Dave half knew had had his ass handed to him by Dave senior when he saw the conditions mini him had grown up in, and Dave of the alpha timeline was suddenly thrust back into his old life back on earth. 

Davepeta didn't rightly give a fuck about all that right now. Right now, it was Davepeta themselves who was climbing the walls. They just wanted to fly. They wanted to explore this new earth. They had only just become themselves and this was not the environment to discover who they were. 

Davepeta crept up the stairs to the roof, mindful that Dirk tended to sit up there to get away from it all, even at night times like now. Man, all this sneaking around and shit was exciting. It felt like hunting with Pounce de Leon as a kid and like sneaking around the apartment to avoid Bros weird shit except with more freedom at the end. There was no one up there and without hesitation, Davepeta spread their wings and leapt of the roof. 

Davepeta dropped to the alleyway in a crouch, their wings still flared out behind them. They must look hella badass right now. The nighttime gloom didn't bother them. They could see almost perfectly in the dark which the Dave part thought was cool. 

Davepeta spotted a cat in the darkness of the ally, black and curious. They liked earth cats but... were also afraid? They wanted it to wrap around them and purr like a mother but they also wanted... to take flight and get up and away from the beast. 

The cat slipped out of the ally and they slipped out after it. 

...And bumped into a group of older humans smoking and looking shifty. They tucked their wings back behind themself and hurried past, earth cat forgotten. 

This city was nothing like a forest, like home. There were too many people, even at night. Davepeta was torn. No part of them wanted conflict with any of these people, human or troll. Maybe the late-night excersion hadn't been such a good idea. Two thirds of themself just wanted to sleep right about now while the other third just wanted to find a nice cave to hide in, away from the random adults still out and about around the city. They had been struggling to get good sleep since they got here. They tended to get sleepy both around midday and midnight when the troll, human, and bird parts of themself sought slumber. 

They flew home. 

The roof door was still cracked open when they got back. They slipped inside. 

The crawlspace above the apartment was a great place to hide and was where they had built a nest-pile of blankets to sleep in. It was especially great because no one seemed to come up here. 

Davepeta lay flat on their back in the pile, arms and wings spread, wide awake. It was hot in this city, hotter than nepeta had been used to back in the cold Alternian woods, always wrapped up in her coat and gloves - the same coat they were wearing now. It wasn't suited for their new Houston climate. 

It had not been long since they had become what they were now. They knew what it was like to be crow and boy and girl but not this form. They had grown up here in Houston, flying through the streets, fighting on the rooftop. But they had also grown up elsewhere. They were used to the hunt and the forest and being alone with pounce. 

Sometimes it was difficult to quantify what exactly was different, where the places of them merged into something unknown. 

They were a huntress, fierce and fast, with the grace of a feline and the flight of a bird. They were a fighter, fast as a bullet. They didn't know what that meant combined. Wait... could they flash step in midflight? 

Damn this was a pickle they were in. Six striders in one household and only two beds in the place. After three days of sleeping in shifts while the "adults" decided what to do with all this new striderage even Davepeta had needed space and time alone. As one of two sprites currently living in this one-bedroom apartment they technically didn’t need to sleep but that didn’t account for the fact that they had only just attained this sweet new bod. 

Tensions had been high in the six-fold strider household while Bro and Dave senior sorted out where they were going to put their two young charges and their two young charges half troll sprite half clones. 

The worst part was that the turntables were always occupied. 

They had found that the crawl space was the quietest place in the house. 

Davepeta liked having legs again but not the wearing of pants that went with it. They had spent years as Davesprite where no clothing was needed and when they had been a wild young girl they had fought their lusis tooth and claw to strip down and prance naked through the woods. So, the first thing Davepeta did in the privacy of their loft nest was shuck their brightly colored extra layers. 

Haha boobs. Nice. 

Their skin was almost downy in its softness, though not with the extreme feather coverage that Davesprite's had been. Man, boobs were nice, theirs were of a unique boobage as well. They were softer than rumblespheres, but without the human nipples. Davepeta stretched out their wings, pulling out the kinks from their midnight flight. 

Speaking of kinks, they were also kinda curious about what their package was. Davesprite had had nada, and nepeta had come with standard troll junk. 

Davepeta sat up, crossed their legs, and took a gander. 

Hmmm. 

That looked like a normal bulge sheath, which extended into the opening of a normal troll nook. With a normal human treasure trial leading to a bright orange-green of human pubic hair. And was that a human butthole? They couldn’t be sure. Trolls also had buttholes. 

They stretched their wings forward over their shoulders, feeling the soft feathers on their bare skin. They could almost hide within their own wings completely, creating a soft pillowy hideaway not dissimilar to a dry recoupercoon. 

Time to figure themselves the fuck out. Time to solve to this troll-human-bird junk mystery. 

They touched the lips of their nook. It was both softer and not softer compared to what they expected. There, again, was the soft downy feather-hair on the outside skin around their junk that sort of merged into the curlier pubic hair around their bulge sheath. But running their fingers through the crotch hair they found it softer than human crotch hair, almost like it was actually long thin curly feathers. 

Trolls didn’t have hair apart from on their heads, and their body skin was tough and bare more like human hand palm skin. This was nifty. 

They stroked around the nook entrance again and felt something stirring in their sheath. Was normal troll bulge a go? It felt like normal troll bulge action. Normal troll bulges filled with blood on arousal, got too big for their sheath, and slid out. So far so normal. 

Their wings trembled around them in anticipation as they coaxed their arousal. They could feel their sheath being stretched as it prepared to open. And out popped... a very hard, very real, human donger. 

Ha! Man, their junk was neat. This was what you got when you comboed human boy and troll girl and it was marvelous. Davepeta touched their dick. It was slick like a bulge would be and more sensitive to the touch than they had expected. They shivered as they moved the foreskin around over the shaft. It was kinda weird to have foreskin, isn't that what the sheath was for? Not that they were complaining. 

They guessed that whatever mashed two things into one sprite tended to keep pieces of each original thing, like Dave's shades and nepetas mouth and just combined things together that were similar enough to each other like junk. 

The sheath was loose around their shaft enough that they could feel around inside it. At the top there was sort of just a pocket that ended abruptly like under the tongue. They pressed their dick up against their stomach so they could keep exploring. Further down was something squishier and rounder... almost like, well, balls. 

Nice. 

They pulled their balls out of their sheath then continued further down. 

They were already slick so they stuck one of their soft human digits (thank god, claws would be terrible for turning tables) into their nook. It was hot and wet and felt just like a nook should feel. It felt good to have something in there. Their dick twitched just from the small movement of their finger. 

Their eyes were half closed as they continued to feel their nook. One hand was on the money while with the other they trailed through the soft downy feather-hairs on their upper thigh. 

Their fingers were cramping from the weird position they were in so they slid another in beside the first, feeling the slight stretch. 

Their other hand moved up their thigh and over their stomach. They shivered. 

Man, boobs were nice. And squishy. They lightly squeezed their boob, rolling it around, feeling the weight of it. Their dick was lolling against their stomach, not needed, leaking olive green into their pubic hair. 

The two fingers where moving faster now, shaking. Their wings were trembling around them, wanting to stretch out. 

In one decisive movement they flopped back down onto their pile, shuffling to get their fucking fingers back into position. Their wings stretched out on either side of them and their spare hand had found its way up to their mouth. They started sucking on the digits. 

Their dick was twitching now in time with their fingers, lifting and falling back down onto their stomach. Their balls had drawn up and they pressed their thumb in between them, against their shaft, stroking as far as it could reach while they focused more on the feeling gathering in their nook. 

Their wings stretched and twitched, their head fell back and their back arched as they started cumming, hand still moving, mouth open with their fingers twitching against their lips. 

They breathed out and in and relaxed. 

Well that was an experience. They blinked blearily up at the celling of the loft above them. One that they would not mind having again. They slowly removed the fingers from their nook where they had stilled and stretched both arms upwards above them. The slimy liquid coating one hand was transparent green. 

On their stomach they had a normal human amount of normal troll genetic material in striking olive green. 

Even though they were reluctant to move this was not a state they were willing to sleep in. Being twice the person, they made twice the mess. 

Luckily, while stuck in the loft for two days, they had found just the trap door that led into the shower.


End file.
